Biphase mark coding (BMC) is a coding type for use in a binary data stream, and a method of transmitting a mixture of clock signals and data signals using a presence or absence of transitions to indicate a logical value. Use of BMC improves synchronization between signals.
During data transmission, a conventional BMC receiver can function to receive a BMC data signal (e.g., an analog voltage signal) from a common collector (CC) pin, and, for example, using a digital circuit, can perform waveform shaping for a received data signal to detect whether the received BMC data signal is correct. However, in certain examples, the digital circuit can incorrectly identify the BMC data signal as a correct or incorrect signal.
The information disclosed above in the Background is merely intended to facilitate the understanding of the background of the present subject matter. Therefore, it may contain information beyond what those of ordinary skills in the art might have known about the prior art.